Talk:Monsters/@comment-103.5.61.148-20130603150829
The monsters in this movie kinda inspires me a lot that I have suggested to add the ff. in inspiration: Philippines: Tikbalang, Tiyanak, Mananangal, Aswang, Tik-Tik, Kapre, Bakunawa, Sigbin, the eyeless phantom monster from Shake, Rattle and Roll 8, Christmas Tree Monster from Shake, Rattle and Roll 11, Giant Saltwater Crocodile, White Lady & Headless Priest. Indonesia: Orang Pendek, Orang Bati, Pontianak & Pennangalan China: Jiangshi, Chinese Dragon, Chinese Mummy & living terracotta warriors Japan: Kappa, Yuki-onna, Oni, Nekomata, Hikiko, Yurei, a ghost kid resembling Taeko Saeki, a demoness resembling Enma Ai from Jigoku Shoujo, Shinigami, Kasa Obake, Godzilla, King Ghidorah, a giant moth resembling Mothra, an ankylosaur monster resembling Anguirus, a nude, cat-ears shaped horned, pink haired psychokinetic girl resembling the diclonius Lucy from anime Elfen Lied, Kitsune/Nine tailed fox, Shinigami resembling Ryuk from Death Note, Youkai, Bakeneko, tentacle monsters from some various hentais, Tengu crows & Ryu/Japanese Dragon Scandinavia: Draugr (zombie vikings), Sleipnir, Fenris, Frost Giants, Loch Ness Plesiosaur, Werebears, Selkie & Valkyrie? Greece: Lamia, Nymphs, Sirens, Minotaur, Hydra, Harpy, Pegasus & Chimera Mexico and Carribean: Chupacabra, Aztec tribe, Mayan tribe, Caribs/cannibal tribes, Giant Anaconda, Man-eating piranha, Gill-man, zombie pirates & one-eyed Megatherium. India: Naga & Rakshasa Africa: Werehyena, African Voodoo zombies, Man-eating plant, Mokele-Mbembe, Emela-Ntouka, Tsavo Man-eating lions, Kongamato, Impundulu, Asambosam, Egyptian Sphinx, Egyptian Hawk people, Ammit, Egyptian Jackal headed people & Grootslang Arabia: Roc, Genie resembling Genie of Wishmaster, Griffin, Alicorn (unicorn-pegasus hybrid) & Scorpion man Oceania: Ropen, Burrunjor, Bunyip, Queensland Tiger, Yowie & Yara-ma-yha-wo Britain: Boogeyman resembling both Freddy Kreuger and Darkrai, Succubus resembling Morrigan Aensland, Fairies, Pixies, Werecats, Wyvern, Cockatrice/Basilisk & Owlman America: Revenant resembling Jason Voorhees, Thunderbird, Mutant zombie, Headless Horseman, Blue Lady, Abraham Lincoln's ghost, Bell Witch, MIB and Honey Island Swamp Monster Worldwide: girl resembling Regan McNeil possess by demon resembling Pazuzu, Mermaids, Grey Aliens, Reptoid Aliens, Martians, Seraphim, Angel, Grim Reaper, figures of saints crying blood & Black Lady. Fiction: Mutant zombies resembling Licker from Resident Evil, Wererabbit, Cabbit, Insectoid Aliens resembling Xenomorphs, Predator-like alien creatures, Wereshark, Slender Man, Monster House, two monster resembling Mike and Sulley from Monsters Inc, an evil living Teddy Bear resembling Lotso from Toy Story 3, Living Barbie, Living Baby doll, Transformer (Most likely Decepticon), Pikachu-like creature, an evil phantom resembling Terumi Yuuki from Blazblue, Terminator-like cyborg, a psychokinetic resembling Carrie White, some girl resembling Leena Klammer, Nazi zombies, Alien thing from Species, Rancor-like creature, Hulk-like creature, The Lizard form Spider Man-like creature, Jekyll/Hyde like guy, Mutant Venus Flytrap, The wannabe Spiderman guy from Man Vs The Spider, Lizard people, Michael Jackson-like zombie & Creepers Real life dangerous/extinct animals: lion, tiger, great white shark, leopard, hippopotamus, rhino, elephant, cassowary, grey wolf, hyena, grizzly bear, polar bear, Komodo Dragon, Hokkaido wolf, Honshu wolf, Tasmanian Tiger, Dodos, Wolly Mammoth, Smilodon, Megalodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Rahmphorynchus, Pterosaurs, Deinonychus, Utahraptor, Raptorex, T-rex, Monoclonius, Styracosaurus, Amargasaurus, Diplodocus, Therizinosaurus, Iguanodon, Kentrosaurus, Spinosaurus, King Cobra, Reticulated Python, Sarchosuchus, Deinosuchus, Plesiosaurus, Mosasaurus, Orca, African Cape Buffalo, chimpanzee, Bullshark, Tigershark, Giant Catfish, kangaroo, Carnotaurus, some ankylosaur, Giant Squid, Humbled Squid, Collosal Squid, Sperm Whale, black bear, anaconda, babboons, Indian Macaques & rabid dogs and cats My Ideas: Zebra-Tikbalang, Unicorn-Tikbalang, Pegasus-Tikbalang, Alicorn-Tikbalang, Zebracorn, Zebra-Pegasus, Zebra-Alicorn, Zebra-Alicorn-Tikbalang hybrid, Merpiranha, Ghost Maid resembling Airi from Queen's Blade, Giant Man-eating Hamster, Living Monster Numbers, Man-eating Philippine Eagle, Man-eating Harpy Eagle, humanoid tarsier, humanoid Aye-Aye, Mershark, Weredragon, Werepigs, Living puppet guy that looked like Sasori from Naruto, Chimaeric Dinosaur creature, Cockatrice-Dodo hybrid, Feathered dragon, dinodragon & some ugly fat woman with eyes on her breast and a sharp toothed mouth on what is supposed to be her vagina part named Samantha